Sólo Tu
by Janne Malfoy
Summary: por mi cobardía te perdí, hace dos años debí hacer lo correcto y quedarme junto a ti, como lo pedias


DIsclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hoy hacia 3 años,de esto, del día que toda su vida había cambiado, se sentía en cierta forma nostálgico

_Flashback_

_Sentado sólo frente a la chimenea de mi casa, había tomado grandes cantidades de Whisky de Fuego, tenía que olvidarme de lo que sentía, tenía que prepararme para mi mejor actuación, ella se casaría mañana, y yo no podía hacer nada._

_Valiente Gryfffindor, héroe de guerra,ja y de que me había servido, siempre penoso siempre reservado, la había perdido, había tenido oportunidad de conquistarla, pero la deje pasar, la aventé a sus brazos y me conforme con una amistad._

_Mientras ellos eran felices, yo también lo había intentado con alguien más, pero siempre estaba su sombra ahí, y pasó lo más natural, termine esa relación y ella venía a consolarme, ella sí supieran que a la que quiero es a ella, por la que estoy tan mal es por ella, pero nuevamente las palabras no fluyen y a el no puedo traicionarlo, es mi amigo, casi mi hermano, ha tenido tantas pérdidas por mi culpa, que no puedo quitarle esa felicidad._

_Las horas pasan, tengo que arreglarme me tomó una ducha larga, una opción para la resaca, estoy como nuevo,aunque por dentro estoy destrozado, finjo una sonrisa, y estoy apunto de salir, cuando ella llega._

_-Hola Preciosa, ¿querías asegurarte que el padrino no llegará tarde?. una lágrima corre por sus mejillas._

_-No puedo hacerlo, no sin decirte lo que siento, te amo siempre lo eh hecho, aunque me calle por respeto a tu relación, y a tu amistad con el, todos los días cuando estábamos juntos tenía la esperanza de que fuera a mi a la que abrazarás, a la que llenarás de detalles, a la que besarás, pero se que a mi no me verás, más que a una terminaste tu relación, espere que me notarás, espere que me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo, pero eso no paso, así que ahora me he resignado, pero no puedo casarme sin decirte adiós, sin decírtelo en privado._

_-Princesa yo.._

_-No digas nada Harry, me voy yo sólo quería darte un beso, es todo lo que pido.-Y sin más se acerco y me beso, yo le respondí el beso desesperado entre lágrimas, nos besamos, hasta que nos faltó el aire._

_-Espera, no te vayas, yo también, te amo, siempre lo eh hecho, sólo que nunca me di cuenta de lo que tu sentías._

_-Oh Harry debiste decírmelo antes, ahora ya nada podemos hacer, no pudo dejarlo así, no cuando me eh prometido con el, no hay nada ya para nosotros- Ella se sentó en el suelo y lloraba de impotencia, debí hablar cuando tuve la oportunidad, debí tomar su palabra y quedarme a envejecer con ella, fui un idiota._

_-Vamos princesa, todavía hay algo que podemos hacer, pero hay que darnos prisa._

_-¿De qué hablas Harry?, ¿ Qué vamos a hacer?_

_-Lo que debí hacer hace 2 años, huir contigo, te amo, y no te dejare ir._

_-El nos buscara, no puedo dejar que lo abandones todo, tu trabajo, tu reputación, no cuando tanto has trabajado en ello._

_-Podemos volver a empezar, tu eres todo lo que necesito, eres todo lo que quiero, no me digas que no._

_Un nuevo sonido de la chimenea nos distrajo, era el, como si presintiera lo que estaba apunto de pasar llegaba, con la bolsa de ella y un ramo de flores._

_-¿Así que finalmente se dieron cuenta?_

_-Yo, Ron lo siento hermano, no quiero hacerte daño_

_-Pero lo han hecho,aunque yo ya lo sabía, lo supe todo el tiempo, los conozco de toda la vida, no podían ocultarmelo, vamos Harry baja la varita, no haré nada estúpido, vengo en son de Paz._

_-Ron, nada ha pasado, es sólo que no puedo casarme contigo, no estando enamorada de el, yo lo siento._

_-Lo se Hermione, es por eso que te traje tu libertad, si así lo quieres, toma esta bolsa es la que usamos en el viaje cuando buscamos los Horocruxes, en ella encontrarás todas tus cosas, yo voy a hablar con todos para cancelar esto, debí hacerlo antes pero creo que aún guardaba una esperanza de que sólo fueran suposiciones mías, pero en cuanto te vi salir al jardín y desaparecerte lo supe, y quiero que sepan que yo lo entiendo, ya no somos los adolescentes que se enojaban y se dejaban de hablar, así que no les haré más difícil esta decisión, yo me voy, y espero que no desaprovechen esta oportunidad._

_-Gracias Ron_

_-De nada hermano, sólo cuida la y no la hagas llorar o te las veras conmigo._

_Fin de flash black_

-Un sickel por tus pensamientos

-Para ti son gratis - La atrajo hacia el y la beso mientras acariciaba su pronunciado abdomen.

-Pensaba en lo mucho que te amo desde antes de darme cuenta.

-Yo también te amo, Sólo tú eres el hombre de mi vida.

-Y sólo tu, eres quien me enamora todos los días.


End file.
